Sorry My Dear Daughters
by Devil Butterfly
Summary: El Terrible Tabú, La Ruina Innombrable, Un Niño Inmortal. *Sasha* Como creo que fue la ejecución de la madre de las Denali. super mal summary


_Sorry My Dear Daughters_

 **SUMARY: El Terrible Tabú, La Ruina Innombrable, Un Niño Inmortal. *Sasha* Como creo que fue la ejecución de la madre de las Denali.**

 **Por desgracia Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen (sino Edward estaria en mi habitacion ahora mismo) ellos son propiedad de San Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama y a medias.**

SASHA POV

Estaba atrapada, no encontraba a ni pequeño por ningún lado, solo sentía su olor regado por doquier y el delicioso aroma a sangre. Los Vulturi se enterarían y nos matarían, solo espero que no le hagan daño a mis hijas...

Mis amadas hijas, Tanya Katrina e Irina. ¿Me perdonarían por lo que hice? ¿Pagarían ellas por mi error?

Realmente deseaba que no, no podría perdonarmelo nunca, mis pobres niñas inocentes.

Cuando encontré a Vasili no estaba solo, uno de los hombres de la Guardia, Alec lo llevaba en brazos y Jane le hacia caratoñas a mi bebé.

-¡NO, VASILI!- grite aterrada por la presencia de los Vulturi

En el momento que corrí hacia ellos para quitarle a mi hijo, sentí un agudo dolor apoderarse de mí completamente. Aro salió desde atrás de ellos negando con la cabeza mientras murmuraba:

-Basta Jane, no creo que ella quiera lastimar a Alec, ¿verdad?- yo negué con la cabeza y el dolor desapareció. Aro se acerco a mí y me toco la mano, cuando por fin me soltó le hizo una señal a uno de los guardias.

-Sasha sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste es un delito grave, y también sabes el precio de este ¿verdad?- dijo Aro mientras le hacia señas a Alec y a Jane para que desaparecieran, yo apenas fui consciente de que Santiago me tomaba de los brazos con mucha fuerza, porque escuche los gritos de mis hijas acercándose.

-¡MADRE!- gritaba Tanya que venia siendo casi arrastrada del brazo por Felix

-¿Que pasa mamá? ¿porque te detuvieron? ¿porque nos han detenido a nosotras?- preguntaba Irina fulminando a Santiago con la mirada mientras luchaba con el agarre de Corin.

-¡¿Van a decir que no saben porque están aquí?!- bramó Cayo con el rostro lleno de ira

-Ellas no saben de su existencia Aro. Solo toca sus manos y comprobaras que lo que digo es verdad. Irina, Katrina y Tanya son inocentes- suplique con un llanto seco. Él hizo caso a mi suplica, las toco y la sorpresa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Es cierto, ellas son inocentes y no tienen porque ser castigadas- dijo Aro y yo se agradecí con la mirada -Aunque lamento decirte que tu no tendrás la misma suerte querida Sasha-

Yo sabia que esas palabras debieron asustarme pero no lo hicieron. yo sabia que lo merecía y a lo único que le temía era a que mis hijas fueran lastimadas por mi error, así que todo mi miedo se disipó.

-¿Que?. No Aro, ellas son culpables por asociación- dijo Cayo -Ellas también deben ser quemadas con su madre y su creación-

Y el miedo volvió tan pronto como Cayo dijo esas palabras

-He dicho que son inocentes, Cayo- dijo Aro a su hermano con firmeza

-¿Porque quieren quemarte madre? ¿Porque quieren quemarnos a nosotras?- me preguntaba Katrina asustada de que sus hermanas o yo saliéramos heridas mientras Aftón la sujetaba con mas fuerza

-No te preocupes corazón, ustedes no saldrán heridas y eso es lo único importante- le asegure mientras sollozaba miré a Aro con suplica -Por favor Aro, dejame darles un ultimo abrazo antes de que me odien para siempre-

Aro asintió a mi petición e hizo una seña a sus guardias, inmediatamente Santiago me soltó y Felix, Corin y Aftón liberaron a mis hijas y ellas corrieron hacia mi. La primera en abrazarme fue Irina.

-Has caso a tus hermanas bebé, perdoname por favor, eres la mas pequeña y lamento no poder estar mas tiempo contigo- le dije

-No me dejes sola mami, sino Tanya y Kate me van a reprender como siempre- me dijo haciendo ese puchero que la hacia ver como una niña pequeña y estoy segura que de ser humana estaría llorando

-No tenemos opción bebé, tu tienes que obedecerlas, sobre todo a Tanya ¿si?- ella asintió y le di un beso en la frente -Te amo Irina-

-También te amo mamá- dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarme despedirme de sus hermanas

La siguiente en abrazarme fue Katrina, ella tan protectora con nosotras y yo le falle de la peor manera posible.

-¿Que hiciste mamá? ¿porque te quieren alejar de nosotras?- preguntaba con desesperación y podía ver el miedo en sus ojos rojos -¿Que pasara con nosotras si tu nos dejas?-

-Shh... Tranquila corazón- la hice callar -A ustedes no les pasara nada, no te preocupes-

-Te amo mamá y no me importa lo que allás hecho, yo te perdono- dijo abrazandome mas fuerte

-Gracias Katrina, yo también te amo y cuidate mucho- ella asintió y bese su frente

Entonces me volví a la mayor de mis hijas.

Tanya

Le acaricie la mejilla mientras la miraba con suplica y dolor.

-Cielo tienes que perdonarme por favor. Te dejo a cargo, ahora tu eres la cabeza de esta familia- le dije mientras la abrazaba -Cuidate y cuida de tus hermanas, de hoy en adelante ellas son tu responsabilidad, lo único que te queda de mi y lo único importante que tienes ahora-

Ella asintió pero parecía no ser consciente de ello

-Debes cuidar sobre todo a Irina, ella es la mas pequeña y te necesitara mas- le dije sacudiéndola un poco para que reaccionara

-No te preocupes madre, yo cuidare bien de ellas. Con mi vida si es de menester y cuidare mas de Irina como tu dices- prometió Tanya y pude ver en sus ojos color borgoña que cumpliría esa promesa

-Te amo Tanya, te amo muchísimo cielo- le dije abrazándola

-También te amo madre- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa soltándose de mi abrazo, así que solo le di un beso en la frente y le di la cara a mi destino.

Yo sabia Tanya era (de las tres) la que menos me perdonaría cuando les dijeran mi delito.

El terrible tabú. La ruina innombrable.

Un niño inmortal

Inmediatamente Felix, Corin y Aftón tomaron a Tanya, Irina y Katrina por los brazos con poca fuerza.

Por fin Alec y Jane aparecieron con mi pequeño Vasili, Jane me entrego a mi niño y Alec me coloco en la poca vegetación seca. Pero yo solo podía ver a mis niñas, solo podía ver como el horror y el dolor se hacia presente en sus bellos y pálidos rostros.

-¿Como pudiste mamá? ¿como fuiste capas de esto?- me preguntaba Katrina con tristeza

-¿Es que nosotras no fuimos suficiente para ti?- pregunto Irina con dolor

-Perdón mis queridas hijas- fue lo único que pude decir

Los últimos recuerdos de mi existencia son muy dolorosos.

Mis hijas, mis pobre niñas.

Mi Irina... Quien solo se pudo desmoronar en los brazos de Corin mientras gritaba por el dolor de mi muerte.

Mi Katrina... Quien solo pudo girar la cabeza a la izquierda para no ver a su madre arder.

Mi Tanya... Quien solo se pudo pegar mas a Felix para buscar algo de consuelo.

Aunque lo que mas dolió, aun mas que mil transformaciones juntas fueron sus ultimas palabras para mi...

-Yo no puedo, ni quiero perdonarte Sasha-

Y fue ahí donde todo se volvió negro.

 **...**

 **Tengo como 2 siglos con este OS y hasta ahora lo publico!**

 **Siempre me imagine asi la muerte de Sasha y la reaccion de las Rubias Denali, sobre todo el que Tanya no la perdonara.**

 **Pero diganme que les parecio!**

 **RR?!**

 **pd. lamanto la mala ortografia... soy malisima para eso...**

 **Annie Debussy Masen-Cullen Odair *y muchos apellidos mas***


End file.
